The Pilots of MegaKat City (T.V Series)
Season 1 (1993) #"Pilot"- Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were members of MegaKat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Commander Ulysses Feral which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters despite the fact that it was Feral's fault while they were in pursuit of Dark Kat. Mayor Manx refuses to let Feral take responsibility for the incident since Feral brings good PR to the Enforcers by accomplishing legitimate law enforcement duties, so Manx discharged Chance Chance and Jake from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Chance and Jake decided to become vigilantes known as T-Bone and Razor due to having been inspired by Wonder-Kat, a vigilante who has protected the planet for years before suddenly vanishing without a trace after a battle with Dark Kat. Months later, they decide to target businessman Cyrus Meece, someone who had his electricity company waste electricity in MegaKat City and causing brownouts in Chance's old neighborhood. The SWAT Kats force Meece to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the Enforcers within six hours. Meece contacted Feral demanding protection and Feral becomes more than determined to capture the vigilantes when they get away. Feral later learns of what Meece was been doing and orders an APB to put out on them. Meece explains the situation to Dark Kat, who shoots him dead. #"Love Amerikat Style"- Jake's mother Catherine and father Robert get him a job at PumaDyne in the IT department where Jake meets Nicole Singleton. Unfortunately, Nicole is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Arnold Thompson to look into it. Jake showing sympathy for Nicole, decides to be a step ahead of Thompson, and as Razor investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Lyons and his mistress Susan McIntyre. Jake discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom, Chance and Jake free the immigrants but kill Lyons and his mistress. # "A Deadly Shot"- Chance and Jake track down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Old MegaKat, which resulted in numerous casualties. When the SWAT Kats confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton (Will Smith), a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. Jake decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him. Chance and Jake deduce that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Robert at an auction. T-Bone and Razor leave evidence behind for Commander Feral that Gotham City businessman Martin Jinx hired Lawton to conduct these assassinations. Feral has Jinx arrested. The Swat Kats stop Lawton, apparently killing him in the process. # "The Metallikats"-In a flashback, Mac and Molly escape from the maximum security prison of "Alkatraz" by boat, but while in the middle of the bay, they are hit by a passing ship and drown. They wash ashore near the laboratory of Professor Hackle, a former weapons designer now working to create and invent things to help the world. They are discovered by two of Hackle's robots. He scans Mac and Molly's minds onto hard drives and puts them into the robots. They nickname themselves "The Metallikats" since they are now made out of metal. Despite the hopes of Professor Hackle, the Metallikats decide to continue their villainous exploits and use their new robot bodies to their advantage. After almost killing Mayor Manx, whom they believed denied their parole, they have their sights set on Katscratch, who let him rot in prison. The SWAT Kats must race to save both Katscratch from being terminated by the Metallikats. # "Metal Urgency"-Professor Hackle reactivates the Metallikats in hopes of reprogramming out all of their criminal tendencies. The Metallikats want absolutely no part of this and escape to continue their life of crime. While searching for their hovercraft, "The Metallikat Express", in the salvage yard, they discover the SWAT Kats' airplane hangar and attack them. Razor manages to crush them with the Turbokat's turntable lift, however he realizes that he only crushed their metal bodies and their heads have escaped with the knowledge of the SWAT Kats' true identities. To complicate matters further, the Metallikats hijack enormous space exploration robots (also invented by Hackle) from Pumadyne called "Macro Bots" that have been converted into military war machines and wreak havoc on the city. The SWAT Kats must stop the giant robots and keep the Metallikats from revealing who they really are to Feral.